Knowledge
by fallenjedipadawan
Summary: When Anakin Skywalker comes down with a fever while on a strange planet, he finds himself in an interesting situation, during which time he learns more about his master's past.
1. Prologue

**a/n: Yes, I know it's been done before, but I started this way back in like 8****th**** grade but never finished typing it. Recently my brain reproduced it so I decided to start all over. It's probably not going to be all that long, but one never knows. The more reviews I get the more I'll write so review.**

**Disclaimer: Although I do know someone who knows George Lucas fairly well, I am not George Lucas and so I do not own Star Wars.**

**Prologue**

Anakin had never been one to take getting sick or injured quietly, that was if he allowed himself to reveal that he wasn't in prime condition. If it was discovered that he was ill or hurt he would argue that he was perfectly fine and could continue on as if everything was normal. He guessed that it was one of the character traits that had developed when he was a slave on Tatooine and had never fully disappeared, because after all a sick or hurt slave was costly and could easily be sold away from their family. It was only after a long scolding or he was simply so weakened that he could barely stand up at all that he would, still complaining about it, allow himself to be put to bed and be attended to.

Obi-Wan knew all of this about his padawan, probably much better than anyone else in the galaxy, and it was for this exact reason that he sat watching a planet slowly disappear behind them before they jumped into hyperspace, thoughtfully stroking his beard as if that would help him. Yes, their last mission had been long and tiring, especially on the boy, but he had never let that affect him before. When they finally returned to their ship after days of traveling through the planet's thick forests, Anakin grumbling about everything from the constant rain to the temperatures that dropped to near freezing each night for the first several days until Obi-Wan sharply reprimanded him upon which point he had withdrawn to quietly sulking, the ship had been started and the boy had immediately declared that he was retiring to his rooms. The master had carefully studied his padawan for several minutes, although the boy has said nothing about it Obi-Wan was well aware that for the past several days his health had slowly been declining, slightly worried that the teen had picked up yet another exotic illness that he seemed to come down with uncomfortably often and then sent him off to bed.

The Jedi knight sighed heavily, Anakin was making him grow old long before his time, surely he hadn't caused Qui-Gon this much worry when he was a teen. After several more minutes the man stood there, but as soon as the planet was replaced by the streaks of light that meant they had hyperspace he stepped back, best to check on the boy now, a cup of tea and a friendly presence were sure to help.

As Obi-Wan entered the room, two cups of hot tea held in his hands, he stopped for a moment to inspect his apprentice. At times it was hard to remember that this gangly, suddenly deep voiced, self confident teen was the young apprentice who had hidden behind his robes for the first several weeks after arriving at the Jedi Temple; then were the times when he could easily mistake the seventeen year old padawan, who would be a knight in just a few years, for someone much younger. This was one of the times when he showed how young he was, Anakin was curled up on his bunk with the blankets wrapped tightly about him, his flushed face contrasted the shivers that shook his body, and he turned glazed eyes towards the door when it opened. After a moment of gazing at the figure that looked back at him, he croaked. "Master?"

Obi-Wan moved forward and brought a chair to sit by the bed, "I thought you might want some tea."

Anakin nodded appreciatively and wrapped his hands around the mug.

"You don't look so good." Obi-Wan put his hand on the teen's forehead, a smile gracing his lips as the boy leaned in to the soft touch. "You're burning up."

"I don't feel so good." Anakin sat the mug on the small ledge next to the bed and sunk back down onto his pillow.

"Get some rest, we'll be back at the temple in several hours and then we'll take you up to the healers."

"But," The padawan opened his mouth to protest.

"Don't even try to argue with me, if you're feeling poorly enough to admit it, I probably should be worrying about you being on death's door step."

Anakin smiled slightly at this, but kept his eyes closed. "Don't worry, master, I'm not on death's door step."

"Shhhh, just try to sleep." Obi-Wan gently his apprentice.

The boy nodded and curled up, reaching out with one hand and grabbing the hand of his master. Obi-Wan gently rubbed the back of Anakin's hand with one thumb as the boy's breathing slowed, Anakin never admitted to be sick or injured, he acted as if he needed no one to take care of him, yet when he was sick he was still the small little boy that needed his master's hand in his, a quiet reassurance that he would be all right, to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Anakin groaned as he rolled over on one side and blindly reached for the blankets that he must have lost while tossing and turning in his sleep. When his fingers brushed cold, hard duristeel his eyes flew open and he sat up with gasp. He tried to rise, but a sudden sharp pain in the back of his head accompanied by a wave of nausea caused him to collapse back to the ground.

He lay looking up at the cloudy sky, trying to remember how he had gotten to this place; he remembered being lost in a jungle, getting sick, then warm tea, being told to rest, then nothing, and now this. After the nausea had passed he slowly moved so that he was sitting again and did a quick self check, it didn't appear as if he had any injuries and all of his possessions were exactly where they should be, and his lightsaber seemed to be in perfect working condition when he ignited it. He allowed a small smile to appear, it only his master was there to see him now, thinking calmly and logically about the situation, but honestly he had no idea where he was at the moment, let alone Obi-Wan.

Soft footsteps alerted him to another presence and he turned to face the approaching figure. The black cape that billowed out behind him seemed to physically reflect that darkness that surrounded his presence, a darkness that made Anakin cringe as he stood. There was something that convinced him that this man was not a person to show any weakness in front of. As the man approached Anakin noticed the silver lightsaber hanging near his waist.

"Well, well, well." The man purred. "What do we have here?"

Anakin turned as the man circled him, trying to keep watch on all his movements. "What do you want?"

The man ignored the question and continued to walk slowly around the teen. "When they said they had something good for me, I wasn't expecting this. Maybe some important information or needed supplies. Instead I find a Jedi padawan." He reached out and grabbed the padawan braid Anakin had tucked behind his ear.

Anakin jerked back when he felt the hand brush his face. "Who are you?"

Without warning the boy felt a hand at his throat. "I don't believe that I gave you permission to speak. Now what's your name little padawan?"

Anakin lifted his chin up and glared at the man, but replied when the hand at his neck began to tighten. "Anakin." He paused, for some reason he knew that if this man learned his name there would be consequences he wouldn't even understand. "Anakin Starkiller."

"Are you positive about that? You seemed a little unsure." Anakin nodded and the hand was withdrawn. "So, Anakin Starkiller, what are you doing out here on Bandomeer? I thought the only Jedi that had arrived here recently were that temple reject and the foolish old man."

Anakin bit his lip and looked sullenly at the ground.

"You seemed quite chatty just a moment again and now you have nothing to say? We'll have to work on that; learning when it's an appropriate time to speak. Come along." The man turned on his heel, but froze when the boy remained where he was. "I said come along." He turned back, blue eyes blazing. "I was hoping it wouldn't have to be like this." He snapped his fingers and Anakin whirled around as he heard the sound of heavy footfalls behind him, upon seeing two large aliens steadily approaching he drew his lighsaber.

"Do you want to degrade yourself to that? A mindless Jedi, who will fight but refuses to hurt them?" The man pulled the silver object off of his belt and with a _snap-hiss_ the red blade sprang to life. "You will never achieve anything that way." He leapt forward and Anakin barely managed to bring his own blade up to block the path of the other.

The two moved in a circle, their blades flashing and screeching as they collided, ducking under the high energy beams burned through the air above their heads. "You're getting tired." The man hissed when Anakin ran a hand along his forehead to clear the sweat.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Everyone is always surprised at how long I can go." The teen jumped backwards out of the reach of the crimson blade.

The man sneered. "If I remember correctly the Jedi warn against pride such as yours."

"Is it pride, if it's true?" Anakin spat back, but stumbled back a step as a new barrage of strikes rained on him.

The teen continued back-peddling as the man advanced on him, ducking more often than blocking the strikes, and his arms visibly trembling when the two blades crashed together; he knew that the chances of his beating his opponent were practically nothing, but he never went down without a fight.

He was almost relieved when his blade clattered to the ground and he was forced to his knees. The elder male retrieved the fallen weapon and placed it on his belt, with a nod the two aliens approached, their confident swagger nothing like the way they had cowered at the sight of the blades mere moments before. A heavy, boot clad foot was shoved into Anakin's back forcing him to the ground.

The victor ignored the glare from the teen sprawled in front of him. "You are strong, I'll give you that, Starkiller. You are also young, cocky, and emotional, and like all the other Jedi you fail to understand how this can help you and instead let it weaken you. Even I was slightly shocked to see what a good fight you put up, I believe I haven't been able to duel with someone so competent in years." He nodded towards his men who each grasped one of the teen's arms and yanked him to his feet.

Anakin watched his every move through narrowed eyes, "Who are you? What do you want from me? Someone to duel with? Well then you've had your opportunity."

Blue eyes flashed and a hand was pulled back, but froze when Anakin flinched away from it. "You flinch as if you've been struck before, yet I never recall a Jedi laying a hand on those they were trying to brainwash. You are quiet an interesting one aren't you, little padawan?" The back of the hand, instead of giving the blow it was raised for, was gently rub down the side of the youth's face, the man smiling ferally when Anakin shivered at the touch. "You fear me and you are right to do so."

The man studied the boy for another minute before reaching into his cape and withdrawing a large silver ring. "This wasn't intended for you, but it will serve its purpose."

He chuckled when Anakin's eyes widened and he struggled to break from the Aliens' grasp. "You know what this is, don't you?" With a nod a rough, alien hand was tangled into the boy's hair and jerked back, leaving his throat pale and exposed. The raven haired man approached slowly, pausing as if to enjoy the fear in the blue eyes that watched him.

As the collar was locked around his neck Anakin spat out. "Just wait, someone is looking for me right now and when my master finds me-"

A sharp blow startled him into silence. "You have a new master now, boy."

The aliens withdrew several steps, allowing Anakin to sink to his knees, fingers clawing at the cold, metal band around his neck, gagging as if the cold bit into his throat. "You are now my property."

"Xanatos." One of the men warned, pointing towards an approaching figure.

"Take him to my quarters, I will be there shortly." With a swirl of his cape he strode towards the still distant newcomer.

Anakin watched him go in shock, oblivious of when the Aliens forced him to his feet and pushed him, stumbling in front of them. He knew the man's name now, Xanatos. Xanatos, the word rang through his head like an alarm bell, he had heard it before, he was positive, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember when or where. Logically he knew that eh should be paying attention to where they were going, trying to think of a way out of this situation, but every time he tried it was as a voice in his head was screaming at him about the collar around his neck.

The boy was jerked to a halt in front of an ornate building, "I'm glad I aint you." The gravely voice of the stockier of the two aliens said. "Xanatos aint that fond of a Jedi. You won't last long out here at all." A door slid open and the trio entered a long passageway.

After turning down endless corridors in the labyrinth like structure another door was opened and Anakin was shoved into the small room. "Xanatos will be along soon enough, until then welcome to your new home." The alien's sneer seemed distorted on his large features until the door slid shut and blocked his face.

Anakin turned in a circle, taking in the small space, the simple cot in the corner, the colorless duristeel walls, and the lack of windows. Backing into a corner he slid to the ground, his face buried in his knees, and cried into the force, _Obi-Wan, where are you? I need you. Please, help me._


End file.
